This invention relates to a display rack in general and more particularly to a display rack particularly adapted for use in promoting the sale of sunglasses or the like.
Essentially, the prior art is replete with a number of rack like devices which are used for displaying sunglasses or similar items to promote the sale of the same. In regard to such devices many of these devices consist of a rotary rack. Such a rack can be rotated by a consumer and can hold a large number of glasses. In any event, in order to accommodate such a rack, the merchant must provide ample space to allow the consumer to rotate the rack and so on.
Examples of such devices may be had by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,760 entitled EYEGLASS FRAME DISPLAY DEVICE issued on June 12, 1979 to S. R. Wilson. Another example of such a device may be had by referring to U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,897 entitled ROTARY DISPLAY RACK FOR SUNGLASSES OR THE LIKE issued on May 17, 1960 to J. Bloch.
In general such devices are extremely difficult to manufacture, are very expensive and are relatively bulky. Apart from the above problems, the device must possess a mechanism which will enable a pair of sunglasses to be held in place within the rack so that the consumer can see the sunglasses and can easily remove the same from the rack and replace the same as desired. As such, the support mechanisms for such glasses in regard to existing types of racks are relatively complicated and difficult to use. Thus a consumer will remove a pair of glasses and then replace the glasses on the rack in an improper manner. This results in a great waste of time and effort, and merchants have experienced a great deal of difficulty in the use and placement of the racks.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved display rack which rack is simple to fabricate and which provides the consumer with an entire view of a pair of sunglasses which view includes the front of the glasses as well as the ear pieces. The rack is capable of supporting a large number of glasses in a minimum amount of space and enables the consumer to view the glasses in an efficient manner.
The display rack is easy to construct as employing symmetrical members and provides a reliable and positive support for glasses which are being accommodated by the rack.